


Chasing Cold Spots

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Ghosts, Kisses, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Shenanigans, Sock Golf, Soft Boys, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Liam's apartment is haunted. He can't keep a roommate for longer than a week before they freak out and run away. Theo however, is the chimera of death, he's not afraid of anything, right?  Right???





	1. Titanic & Teddy bears

**Author's Note:**

> (this has very little to do with ghosts and much more to do with soft boys pining. i suck.)

Liam remembers the first time he saw them. He’d just moved into a small apartment downtown shortly after high school, with not much more than his bed, a lounge suite and a fridge. He’d woken up to a noise in the kitchen- pots and spoons clanking, cupboards opening and closing. Everyone told him this part of town was sketchy at best, he ignored them, obviously, but an intruder cooking up a midnight snack… surely that was taking things a bit far?

 

Only, it wasn’t an intruder, and they weren’t cooking anything - nothing he’d ever be able to eat anyway, which still seems really unfair. If he was going to share his apartment with the ghosts of his dead friends, then the least they could do was make actual food… not phantom food.

 

But apparently the food vanishes along with the ghosts and only they can eat it. Well, that’s what Brett said.

“Look Nadia, you don’t have to leave okay?” Liam glares at Brett, he’s laughing on the kitchen counter while they watch Nadia - Liam’s new frightened Russian roommate - pack up her clothes in a haste. She’s also cursing them at a foul speed, in Russian, so he’s not 100% sure what she’s saying but it sounds like “you’re out of your fucking mind.” Which isn’t far from the truth, but he really wishes he didn’t have to search for a new roommate every week.

 

Liam gets it though, this ghost thing is insane, totally nuts. The first night he saw them he ran off to Mason’s house and wormed himself in between his friend and Corey saying hail Mary after hail Mary, shaking. He’d gone back the next day and found a note on the counter, “Sorry we scared you” and no signs of the ghosts. Until 3am the next morning.

 

He eyes the note, still stuck to the fridge, then eyes Brett. He mouths ‘I hate you’ and Brett just grins.

 

“Okay well… bye Nadia,” he waves awkwardly, “… sorry!”

 

More Russian curses follow as she bounds down the flight of stairs.

 

“Why are you guys like this?? Why scare all my roommates? You realise I can’t make rent on my own right??” Liam slouches down on the barstool beside Lori, pulls out his laptop to post yet another add for yet another new roommate.

 

“They’re just not the right fit. We’re just looking out for you Li.” Brett’s got that annoying smirk on his face, chewing, gloating.

 

“How was she not the right fit? She had a job which pays money, which pays rent! And you scared her off with your sandwich!”

“She looked at us funny.” Lori says, pouring herself some juice.

 

“You’re ghosts!!!”

 

They shrug.

 

Liam slams down on the enter button, “There. Another add. I’m going back to bed.” and he turns to walk away, “No more food!! Go away.”

 

Liam tosses and turns for another two hours before finally giving up on sleep and getting up to to make coffee. It’s still dark out and the streets are quiet, he thinks this is probably the best time of day. He hates being up so early but it’s all so peaceful, there are no noises making him edgy and he can simply enjoy the morning without worrying about interruptions.. since his roommate left and he’s alone now. He sighs, he hates being alone.

 

He could probably live on his own, his mom would help out with rent if he asked, but he doesn’t want that. He hates every aspect of being alone, hates how every movie seems sad when there’s no one to laugh about it with, how he loses his appetite when staring at his single plate of food or lonely take away box standing in isolation in his fridge. He doesn’t  _ want  _ to be alone.

Just then the intercom buzzes, he startles a bit but gets up to answer.

 

“Hello?”

 

_ “Uh, hi. I’m here about the roommate add?” _

 

The voice sounds really familiar, but he can’t exactly place it over the static of the intercom.

 

“Oh right! Uh, are you a serial killer?”

 

There’s a long pause, Liam’s not too sure that’s a good thing.

 

_ “.... Is that the standard introductory question?” _

 

He knows this raspy voice, why can’t he place it, “Is that your answer? Evasion? Because that’s not....”

 

_ “I’m not a killer.” the raspy voice says convincingly. _

 

“You left out the serial part…” he could probably take anyone who came up here looking for trouble, but taunting this dude is fun, kinda familiar too. Just like his voice.  Not to mention that he sounds hot.

 

_ “Yeah, well I can kill a bowl of Captain Crunch no problem. Didn’t wanna lie right off the bat.” _

 

Liam eyes his extra-large box of Captain Crunch and smiles, finger hovering above the buzzer for only a second before he presses it, “Come on up.”

 

“Why are you blushing?”

 

“And biting your lip. He’s biting his lip too.”

 

Brett and Lori are sitting on the kitchen counter, eating popcorn. Liam frowns, he doesn’t even have popcorn but now the entire place smells of it, “Shhh!” he sneers, “I swear if you two chase this one away too, I’ll….”

 

There’s a coy little knock on the door. Liam’s head jerks between Brett, Lori and the door, “Please?!”

 

“Fiiiine.” Lori moans. “But like, we’re still here, just because you can’t see us…”

 

“I know! Go away now!” Liam waves them away, moving to the door

 

He’s not sure why he’s this nervous, he’s met so many people and it’s always awkward as hell but this dude’s voice just has him on the edge of his seat, it’s so calm and collected, deep and kind of cocky in a fun way. Liam’s sort of excited to see what the guy looks like.

 

He glances back to make sure the ghosts are gone. They are. So he swings open the door, and it’s like a frozen breeze hitting him in the face when he opens the door and sees Theo Raeken staring back at him.

 

Theo Raeken is apparently just as surprised, “Liam??”

 

“Uh, hi? You’re the one looking for a place to share?”

 

“Yeah, you’re looking for a roommate?”

 

“I am. You lied though, about the killing.”

 

“Well duh Liam, I wasn’t going to just tell a stranger I’m a murderer.” Theo shrugs his duffle bag back on his shoulder, “Look, sorry, I didn’t know it was your place. Forget it.” And he turns to leave.

 

“Hey wait!” he yells without thinking, a little embarrassed about how high his voice goes, “Wait.” Theo turns back around, and Liam could be mistaken but there’s a hopeful flash in the chimera’s eyes.

 

“What?”

 

Liam hands slides through his hair, “So, I didn’t say you had to leave. I still need a roommate.” Mason will tell him that he’s properly insane for wanting to shack up with Theo, he knows that too. This guy wreaked havoc in his pack, killed his alpha and went to hell.

But, a  _ huge _ but, he also saved Liam and Mason and Corey and Nolan. He helped Gabe in his final minutes, he’s always there for the pack when they need him. Theo’s different now. He’s changed, and Liam’s not scared of him. In fact he rather enjoys the chimera’s company. Theo’s funny sometimes and snarky, and a bit of a dork. Soft.

 

“You know who I am right? You don’t think your whole pack will flip when they find out I’m living with you?” He snorts and turns again and for some reason Liam’s heart lurches, because Theo’s the only one who looks at Liam like what he’s saying matters, the only one who tells him how smart he is – in his own sarcastic way.

 

“Theo! Just… stay okay? The pack will deal…. Please?”

 

Theo walks back to the door and gives Liam a pointed but heatless glare, and peers inside, “There’s a problem…” he pushes by Liam and walks in, “I don’t have a job yet. I only start in two weeks, so like, I don’t have deposit money and shit.”

 

Suddenly, despite Liam’s strict 30% deposit rule, it doesn’t matter. The only thing he worries about are the two ghosts smiling at him in the corner. His roomies never last longer than five days tops before Brett scares them off. He’s not sure where Theo draws the line when it comes to the supernatural – because this is supernatural at its finest – but maybe he won’t mind ghosts all that much. He was in hell after all. Or maybe it will matter a whole lot and Theo will shoot out of here before day five is up.

 

“That’s fine. Rent’s already paid.”

 

Theo gives him a crooked grin that wakes up tiny butterflies in Liam’s belly, he glares when Brett eyebrows shoot up.

 

“Uh, Theo… There’s just something you have to know before you decide that you wanna stay.”

 

“You snore? I know.”

 

“Listen, if you’re trying to make an impression you suck at it!”

 

Theo raises his hands in apology, “What then?”

 

Liam glances over his shoulder and Theo follows his gaze, but he doesn’t see what Liam sees. He tugs at the cuffs of his sweater before he speaks, crosses his arms over his chest, “This place is uh… it’s haunted.” He grimaces and looks away.

 

Theo blinks. Liam’s not sure he heard, “Haunted? By…”

 

“Brett and Lori.” He says, straightforward, because maybe if he just tackles it head on from the start, “They won’t leave me alone.”

 

The next moment Theo barks out a laugh, folds over, “Are you serious??” god, he’s turning red from laughter. Liam’s so embarrassed.

 

“Yes, you ass. They’re right there!” he flings around to the kitchen and obviously Brett and his sister are gone now. “Well I mean they were there. Just now. In the corner.”

 

“Sure. I’ll stay anyway. Looks like you need someone to keep an eye on you.” He tosses his bag down, “Wanna show me around, give me a tour? Maybe show me where you keep your meds just in case?”

 

“Oh jeez Theo, I’m not kidding, that’s why I’m looking for another roommate! Nadia left because Brett made BLT’s at 3am again and she woke up to plates clattering and the cupboard doors flying open. It’s not a joke

 

Theo doesn’t even look close to believing any of that. Five days. Give it time, Liam thinks following Theo around the small apartment while he looks around. Liam doesn’t miss his broad shoulders and defined biceps… they’re fucking huge… kind of doing things to him. Bet they’re real nice to snuggle into or to hold him up against…

 

“What’s wrong with you?”

 

“Hmm?” he looks away quickly, striding back to the lounge, Theo short on his heels.

 

“Your heart…”

 

“Oh.” shit. “The ghosts. They do that.”

 

Theo smiles, like he knows and gives Liam a once over, apparently deciding to humor him, “Okay little wolf.” he says and throws himself down on the couch. There’s only one couch- a two-seater and a bean bag. Theo’s bigger than any of Liam’s other roommates and he barely leaves any space for Liam, he eyes the spot next to him curiously, waiting for Liam’s next move.

 

Liam likes that, he likes the way Theo looks at him, like he’s real and tangible. Also, looks like he’ll devour Liam in one gulp if given the chance and it’s half of the reason Liam made him stay. They can deny it as much as they want, avoid each other and pretend they’re ‘allies’ and nothing more, but the air between them has been crackling with tension since they sent Monroe packing. Unresolved and burning tension.

 

“Can I sit?”

 

“It’s your couch Liam.”

 

“Well, you’re spread over half of it so…” he slaps Theo’s thigh, getting him to move it out of the way. Deftly ignoring Theo’s smirk. Also ignores how warm and soothing it is where their legs press together as Liam flips the T.V on.

 

“Hungry?” Liam asks.

 

“Starving.”

 

“Captain Crunch?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

“Good. Go help yourself.”

 

“Fuck you Dunbar.”

 

_ That too _ . And he proceeds to blush at himself.

 

But still: _ Five days… Please stay. _

 

* * *

  
  


The first day of the Theo and Liam Roommate Situation goes down pretty well. It’s a little awkward at first, sure. While they’ve spent heaps of time together, they’re normally around other people, hardly ever alone. Now, they’re stuck (not really) in the apartment, it’s raining, it’s Saturday and there are movies and one couch. Plus the heaps of aforementioned tension.

 

“Titanic?”

 

“I mean, it’s that or Jumanji. So…”

 

“Your taste in movies  _ blows _ .” Theo’s smiling though, and it’s making Liam weak at the knees. Every time he smirks like that  Liam’s stomach flips, the butterflies does weird things. They always have, but now this dude is in his living room, on his couch and their legs keep pressing together.  Theo never moves away, and neither does Liam.

 

Somewhere between Jack drawing Rose (Liam still thinks her boobs are great) and the ship colliding into an iceberg, (who was in charge of lookout?) their legs end up wrangled together. Liam’s calf is squashed between Theo’s and the other foot crossed at the ankle with Theo’s.

 

The movie ends an agonizing three hours later, and Theo’s yawning. The lulling of the rain and warmth of their tangled legs have made them both sleepy.

 

“Hey..” Liam says quietly, like he’ll disturb some otherworldly peace by speaking too loud - like the living room has been captured in a perfectly serene bubble and no one knows they’re there. Theo leans his head up, blinks tiredly at him.

 

“Do you want some hot chocolate?” Liam asks.

 

“I don’t feel like getting up.” Theo stretches and yawns. Liam battles to look away from him, aside from looking cute and soft, he looks vulnerable and gentle like Liam’s never seen him.

 

“I’ll make us some… you want?”

 

The kettle suddenly clicks on in the kitchen and starts boiling. Theo’s eyebrows shoot up and his head jerks to Liam.

 

Liam doesn’t think, he thanks Brett out loud, only realises when he looks at Theo that his expression can’t decide if he’s terrified or amused.

 

Liam shrugs, “I told you.”

 

Theo’s stares after him in disbelief, cranes his neck to see if the kettle’s really boiling. It is.

 

“Nice trick little wolf. Good one.”

 

Liam smiles secretly because Theo smells anxious, he worries a little too, because what if Theo leaves? What if this is all too much?

 

“It’s not a trick. I told you, the place is haunted.” Liam’s heaping teaspoons of chocolate powder into two cups. He puts an extra spoonful into Theo’s cup, that way he can front his exceptional hot chocolate making skills as a bargaining tool if Theo wants to run away.

 

“Should I scare him?” Brett asks beside Liam, making him jump, dusting powder all over the counter.

 

“No!” he hisses, “Don’t you dare! I told you to go away! Shoo!”

 

Brett chuckles and vanishes back into the wall but not before punching a freezing hand into Liam’s side. He groans out loud, body racking with shivers, “You asshole!”

 

“What?” Theo’s sitting up, peering over the back of the couch.

 

“Not you. Not you, sorry.” Liam holds up his one hand, rubbing his side with the other, pitying himself for a second before he takes the cups back to the lounge.

 

“So anyway…” Theo says trying to divert the situation but Liam sees how his eyes dart back to the kitchen, “Everyone says it, but I don’t think it there was space on that raft or door or whatever, for two people…”

 

Liam frowns, hands Theo his hot chocolate, “What the hell are you talking about? There was totally space, it would have worked perfectly. She basically killed him. Rose killed Jack.”

 

Theo takes a sip, flinches because it’s still too hot, “No….” he says slowly, “It would never have worked because the door would have tipped and then they both would have drowned.”

 

“Theo… the door wouldn’t tip with two people. Its basic gravity laws, it evens out. And besides you can’t prove anything.” Liam lays back on the couch and props his feet up, Theo has that determined look on his face, looks like he can cause a good amount of havoc right now just to prove his point. In fact he’s eyeing the bathroom door, “What are you… No!! Theo!”

 

Liam’s not fast enough to stop the madness. Theo, in a determined effort to be right, gets up and darts to the bathroom, grips the door on both sides and gives one rough tug. It unhinges at the sides and the chimera’s left standing with Liam’s bathroom door in his hands, smiling. He looks like a kid who stole all the Halloween candy, and Liam can only stare - kind of amazed because that was really hot. Leaves him thinking about how strong Theo is again and if he can do that with a door… It’s probably that moment he realises that he may have a little crush on the guy. Maybe a little big one.

 

“I… I’m not even mad… that’s impressive.”  Liam’s still staring. This is insane. In what universe would he even allow someone to trash is apartment?

 

“Heh,” Theo’s eyes shimmer at that and he grins, strides over to Liam and dumps the door down on the coffee table, “I’ll fix it. I swear. But we got a debate to settle. So, you’re Rose…”

 

“Of course.” he says and rolls his eyes.

 

“No, not just ‘cause you’re small. Because you’re pretty too.” Theo mumbles the last part turning away from Liam, and that’s probably a good thing because Liam turns bright red. Is Theo flirting with him?? Is he just reading way too much into it because he’s got a crush? Regardless, he feels his ears bloom with a blush and knows his heart’s about to tumble from his chest.

 

“Uh, well then I guess we’re both Rose.”

 

Theo turns, he looks kind of surprised at Liam’s words and for a second Liam panics that maybe he said the wrong thing but then Theo tries to keep his smile from reaching all the way around his head and blinks far too much. “Yeah, well we need to stay in character so, you be Rose I’ll be Jack, the table’s the ocean and the door is… well the door.”

 

“Why’s the floor not the ocean? The door will tip…. Oh.”

 

“Exactly. So if we both manage to stay on and it doesn’t tip, you win. But my bet is we both end up on the floor.” Theo winks and Liam positively dies inside. He knows the fucking door’s going to tip, which means he’ll be either on top of Theo or under him, and he honestly doesn’t know which of those prospects excites him more.

 

“Come on Rosie, get on.”

 

Liam kneels down on the door and it wobbles, “Oh shit…”

 

“Yeah , I’m already starting to be right.”

 

Liam makes a face at him, “You can’t start to be right you dork, it’s a black or white thing. You can’t… oh fuck!”

 

“Now you can imagine what Rose went through.”

 

“Theo shut up.” He’s finally on, and already the entire thing is fighting against this favor, “Okay get on. And don’t be a dick and tip it…”

 

“That’s the point Liam, I’m trying to prove that it  _ will _ tip! Jack must have gotten on somehow right?” and Theo gets on, tipping it, but Liam balances it back to his side quickly, ignores the mischievous smirk on Theo’s face.

 

“Jack didn’t intentionally try to drown Rose, Theo… OH GOD! Stop that!!”

 

Theo laughs out loud when Liam grips both sides of the door, on either side of Theo’s thighs.

 

And there it is.

 

He’s hovering above the chimera, and he only realises this when he looks up and he’s met with smiling green eyes. Liam’s never been so close to Theo to appreciate the crystal clear shade of his eyes. Reminds Liam of those beaches in Greece, the water’s so clear you can see the rocks beneath, it also swirls between blue and green, and the light glitters on it in specks of silver… and that’s kind of what Theo’s eyes look like, except for the dilating pupils… wait why is…

 

“Liam??”

 

God, how long did he stare for? He must have looked so dumb now, “Huh? Sorry! Was thinking of how this door can stay afloat.” His arms tremble with the effort not to touch Theo, he wants to and both their hearts are beating a little fast but he keeps himself in check.

 

Theo narrows those green eyes, “I’m sure they weren’t in this position Liam. Rose would have been laying next to him.”

 

“Right, right, yes… okay,” and he shifts, so he’s next to Theo instead, lays down awkwardly, kind of propped up on his elbow while Theo looks like he’s really comfy - hands stretched behind his head, legs crossed.

 

“They were freezing Liam. I’m sure they cuddled.” He says, inching closer still, making the door wobble again.

 

“Theo! Stop trying to make this thing tip! Play nice.”

 

The playful darkness in Theo’s eyes intensifies and they swoop over Liam’s face, only a couple of inches from his own, “I always play nice little wolf.” and then he swallows, giving Liam the idea that he’s nervous.

 

Liam follows Theo’s eyes with his own, and their lips part and hearts beat wildly and he knows if he doesn’t defuse this moment right now he’ll end up doing something he might regret, “I’m winning…”

 

Theo follows quickly, “For now…”

 

“We cannot stay here all day Theo, this is insane. What if the doorbell rings? What if I need to pee?” he doesn’t  _ really _ care. He’ll stay there until the end of time, pressed to Theo’s side, soaking up his delicious scent.

 

“Well,  we’re technically in the water so…”

 

“Gross! gross gross gross. Remind me never to go swimming with you. Ever.”

 

“Oh please, you’re telling me you never pee in pools?”

 

“Oh yeah, no I do,  all the time. It’s my own pee, that’s different.” Liam smiles, still watching Theo - it’s amazing to see the exact moment his face breaks out in a laugh, and it’s contagious too. Liam catches it and soon they’re playing a fine game of giggling and balancing, Liam’s not sure why Theo’s trying to keep the door from falling and honestly, do they even know what the hell they’re doing anymore?

 

Theo concedes when they stop laughing, “Yeah okay, so maybe they would have been able to stay on after all.”

 

While in the other corner Liam’s disappointed that it didn’t tip, would have been the perfect excuse to get close since he’s a little reluctant to let it happen of his own accord, “Seems that way huh, what do I…”  

 

Just then Liam sees Brett appear behind Theo, looking his usual smug self, he lifts his leg and Liam only manages a “Brett no!” before he flips the door over, sending them both to the ground with one hell of a commotion.

 

When Liam opens his eyes Theo’s groaning on top of him, pushing the door back. And yeah, they’re really close, Liam can feel Theo’s heart thump through his chest, but… his face is horrified, and he shoots up and runs away.

 

“Theo??” well shit, he didn’t mean for that to happen at all. Or maybe Theo saw Brett, and he’s done. Liam tries to push himself up but a dizzy spell hits him real hard, sending him back down on his ass just as Theo reappears in his blurry line of vision.

 

“Hey, take it easy, okay? I think I hit you in the nose with my head. You’re bleeding.”

 

And now that he’s paying attention to it Liam can feel the wetness under his nose and the slight aching pressure on the bridge of it. He reaches to wipe it off but Theo catches him by the wrist, “Lean forward,” and then he carefully pinches the soft part of Liam’s nose, holding a tissue underneath, his other hand stroking the back of Liam’s head.

 

“Sorry…” Theo mumbles quietly.

 

“No, not your fault.” he sounds like he’s got flu, which he hasn’t had in ages, “I’m okay.”  And he really is, especially with Theo’s hand still stroking soothingly down his neck. His skin feels extra sensitive where Theo’s touching him and he kind of wants to roll his head back and just absorb his touch completely, maybe pull Theo down on top of him and whatever happens, happens.

 

But he doesn’t do any of those things, instead, he looks up when he feels the ache dissipate and the blood stops flowing, “Thank you…” he breathes. Theo dabs up the rest of the blood slowly and Liam sits still and lets him. He enjoys being taken care of since he’s always had to fend for himself, realizes then how perfect this situation is for both of them. Liam knows Theo doesn’t really have anyone else and with Scott gone and Mason always occupied he’s alone too, and any human, no matter how indestructible, needs the care only another human can provide.

 

Theo’s hand comes around to his neck before he pulls it away completely, and only then Liam sees the remnants of faint black lines slither up Theo’s arms, “No problem little wolf. Better?”

 

Liam smiles, he can’t help it, “Much better.” and then suddenly everything looks different. Not physically - the lounge is a mess - but the way Liam’s looking at it now makes it very clear. Right here, there are two guys, desperately seeking care and love, friendship even. Maybe that’s why Theo wanted to stay and maybe that’s why Liam asked him too.

 

Brett smirks in the corner. Liam ignores him as hard as he can but flips him off over Theo’s shoulder.

 

It’s much later that night, after they’ve watched Jumanji and argued over the believability of it, that they eventually retire to their rooms.  Liam hovers in Theo’s doorway, wanting to leave but never getting to it.

 

“Do you watch all your roommates sleep? Is that why they leave and you just blame it on ghosts?” Theo’s perfect brow arches up and he pauses with what he’s doing.

 

“What? No. Of course not. Just wanted to check if you need anything… like maybe a plaster for your bruised ego?” Liam’s not the type of guy who can hide what he’s feeling so his face breaks out into an instant smile- makes Theo’s eyes stick to him like glue. “It’s a joke… lose your sense of humor along with the bet?”

 

Theo licks his lips, pulling back the grin, he saunters over to Liam. It’s more like a prowl, intimidating, and Liam’s forgotten that he should be inhaling when Theo stops in front of him. Like right in front of him. His eyes swoop smoothly over Liam’s face and he tilts his head and when he speaks Liam can feel the hot air on his lips, “Don’t think I really lost now, did I little wolf?”

 

That dumb thing happens where Liam blinks, croaking ‘uhms’ in search of an answer but comes up empty. His eternal reaction to pretty boys, “You… uh, you did not win…”  Jesus Theo smells good...

 

“Goodnight Liam.” He shuts the door, “And… thanks for letting me stay.”

 

“Of course.”  _ I’m gonna make you want to stay forever, I swear, _ “Night Theo… sweet dreams.”

 

And then there’s silence in his apartment. Liam strips off his shirt and lets it bundle in a small heap next to his bed - in case there’s a fire - and gets under the covers, sighs contently at the softness and the warmth of his bed.

 

He hears Theo shuffle around in his room, probably unpacking what he brought along, and then get into bed too. Liam smiles when Theo flips from one side to the other. He knows it’s not too comfortable in someone else’s bed but Theo deserves it for being so smug and pretty… but mostly smug. He ignores it, picks up his phone from the nightstand and swipes it open. He goes through his notifications, sends a message off to his mom, sets a few reminders of things he needs to buy and then he starts scrolling endlessly through Tumblr until his eyes flutter, hoping the phone misses his face when it drops this time.

 

His lids are just getting heavy when there’s a soft knock on his door, so soft that had it not been for his werewolf hearing, he wouldn’t have heard it.

 

“Theo? Come in…” he sits up, watches the chimera push the door open, “Are you okay?”

 

Theo steps inside, pauses, and when he speaks he sounds a little nasally, “Uhm, the sheets smell like a girl… I can’t, uh…”

 

Of course! Why didn’t he think of that before? Theo’s nose must be burning so badly, Nadia marinated in perfume, “You can’t sleep there.” he’s not so much completing Theo’s sentence as he is stating a fact, “Come here. I mean, If you don’t mind? We can get the sheets washed tomorrow.” Liam pats the bed beside him and then throws open the covers.

 

“Do you mind?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

When Theo shuffles over, Liam gets a good look at him with his worn white Nirvana t-shirt and soft looking grey sweatpants, his hair’s already tousled. And even this messy, he looks incredible.

 

“Uh, let me just get a top…”, maybe just covering himself a little will make it less awkward than it’s about to be. He leans down to grab the shirt, feeling under the bed and beside it, but the shirt’s gone. He is a hundred percent sure he left it there, he always does but…

 

He looks back up to see Brett exit the room with the shirt draped over his shoulder and Lori waving in the hallway. Liam groans and moves to get up...

 

“Don't. It’s okay.” Theo says, kneeling on the bed, “Don’t mind.”

 

Liam frowns, his heart skips, “Oh… okay.” and he settles back in bed, “I can’t sleep with a shirt on, stretches around my arms.” Liam motions down to his biceps.

 

“Yeah, ‘coz they’re huge.”

 

“Oh please. You’re telling me you’ve never had this problem? Look at you.”

 

Liam’s sure Theo’s blushing but it’s too dark to be sure, maybe it’s just the glow from the street lamp outside the window. Theo doesn’t say anything, but he shuffles a little closer to Liam, until their knees touch and their hands come to rest between them, only a painful few inches apart.

 

Liam doesn’t really know where to look, scared that if he keeps looking at Theo,  _ things _ might happen. He’s not sure why that scares him but it does so he closes his eyes instead, pretends to be drifting off to sleep. But, Theo’s moving his feet around under the covers, staying still for a second before he shifts again. Over and over.

 

“What are you doing Theo?? Do you need me to sing you to sleep or something?”

 

Theo’s eyes shoot open, “Uh… I’m chasing the cold spots.”

 

“Cold spots??”

 

“Yeah! Haven’t you felt how nice it is when your feet are warm but the sheets are cold?” Theo squirms around again, Liam thinks this is probably the most vulnerable and open he’s ever witnesses Theo Raeken being, and he’s not going to say anything to make him stop being this way. It’s beautiful. He makes a note to check on him at this hour, always. Hopefully 22:33 pm every night proves to be the magic hour. When Theo’s half asleep but cognizant, when he’s exactly what a dream looks like.

 

Liam’s pretty gone at this point. It’s been a day. Apparently that’s all he needed.

 

“I’ve never chased cold spots, no.” Liam answers, closing his eyes again and leaning into Theo’s warmth without being too obvious.

 

“Well you should. Warm up all the spots, you’ll sleep better when you find the last cold spot. Like you’re kinda tired of chasing it now…” Theo’s eyes are closed and his feet keep still, lips falling open gently. Liam watches as his breathing slows down and his fingers ache to touch Theo’s face.

 

Just then, Theo cracks his eyes open and mumbles, thick with sleep, “Sing me to sleep Liam...please…”

 

He wasn’t expecting that, but he’s not about disappointments on any level, so he starts singing the only thing that comes to mind. This time he doesn’t force his hand to be still when he feels like reaching out and touching, watching Theo’s eyes meet his briefly before fluttering closed again.

 

“Round and round the garden, like a teddy bear.” Liam circles Theo’s face and a weak smile begins to form around his lips, “One step… two step… tickle you there.” and then he tickles the underside of Theo’s chin softly, earning a sleepy snort from him but he falls right back into dreamland with even breaths and quietly twitching fingers.

 

“Night teddy bear…” Liam whispers, taking another glance at Theo next to him before he closes his eyes too.

 

He dreams of an alternate ending to Titanic where both of them lived and made out on a bathroom door. Them being Liam and Theo.

 


	2. Golf & Grilled cheese

Liam wakes up to banging noises. At first, he thinks Brett’s looking for attention again. He does that sometimes, bangs things around so Liam will get up and talk to him. But that’s until he realises the big warm body that he slept next to all night, and probably sleep-cuddled, is now gone.

He gets up, follows the noise out to the hallway where he finds Theo reattaching the bathroom door.

“Ah. Thanks.” he says and rubs his eyes.

“Morning! So, what’s the plans for today?” Theo hammers in the last nail and checks out his handy work. Liam checks him out in return. He looks well rested, his cheeks a nice pink, and the loose worn Nirvana t-shirt looks transparent in the sunlight that beams in through the bathroom window. Liam can see the outline of his torso through it… and fuck he’s buff.

“Uh…” god he doesn’t mean to stare, but he can’t stop himself. And apparently looking at Theo equals loss of words and brain malfunction too, “I’m sorry.  What did you say?”

Theo smirks and gives him a knowing look, putting the hammer down, “I asked what plans you had for today?”

“Oh.” although, any plans, from now on, will also include Theo. And it’s not like that was ever a question. He knew since the moment the guy set foot in his door, that’s how it was all going to be. Liam smiles and Theo tilts his head to the side in question, so Liam continues, “Just have to get a bunch of laundry done. But uh, what about breakfast first?”

“Is this one of those make-it-yourself-Raeken moments?” Theo asks and follows Liam to the kitchen.

Liam shakes his head, “Nah, I’ll get this one.” and Liam knows he’s about to pull out all the stops. Captain Crunch be damned.

He ushers Theo over to one of the barstools, plops him down and tries not to focus on how solid Theo feels under his palms while suppressing the urge to glide his hands up and down Theo’s biceps for no reason other than to just feel him.

Theo looks at him like maybe he’s a bit crazy, but also endearingly in a way, as Liam digs around for a pan and proceeds to scramble four eggs in it.

“Why are you staring? No one ever make you breakfast before?” Liam flips two slices of toast onto a place and slides it to Theo. He won’t lie, he’s pretty surprised at the level of finesse he manages to pull off, not spilling or dropping or burning a single thing.

Theo starts buttering the toast, “Well, no, not really… and you didn’t have to either. I can literally have cereal three times a day.” he watches Liam dish up some eggs and sausage for him.

His heart sinks a little. Why hasn’t anyone ever made Theo breakfast? “Consider it a toast - excuse the pan -” Liam snorts, starts giggling at both of his dumb jokes, and Theo shakes his head but smiles, looks down, “Consider it a toast to new roommates!”

_Please don’t leave._

That pretty smile is still on Theo’s face, his eyes clear and soft in the early morning light, “Yeah okay. Cheers to roommates.” He lifts his empty glass up, “The best ones.”

“Oh right! Hold on!” Liam darts over to the fridge and yanks out the orange juice, pours some into their glasses, “Cheers to roomies!”

They eat in silence. Liam catches Theo glancing up at him every now and again, gives him a warm smile then carries on eating... And the only reason he knows this is because Lori taps him on the shoulder and tells him to look. He blushes an embarrassing pink each time.

After breakfast they wash up and Liam gets started on the laundry, the folding is the part he hates the most and he’s grumbling about it on the couch under a mountain of clothes when Theo comes out of the shower in a towel. Just a towel. Liam chokes on his own spit.

“You okay?” Theo asks while drying his hair with a smaller towel. He looks magnificent, his body is honestly one of the best Liam’s ever seen and it’s really hard not to drool. He’s not a creep though, so he doesn’t.

“I’m fine. I hate folding.” he shrugs and motions down to the pile of clothes in his lap.

Liam can’t help the little itch of disappointment when Theo disappears into the bedroom to get dressed. Of course Theo wouldn’t just get dressed in front of him - why would he - Liam’s just saying he wouldn’t mind even a bit.

“You should try to kiss him.”

Liam jumps, all his limbs flail and turn ice cold, “Jesus!!” he hisses and glares at Lori on the edge of the couch, “What the fuck are you doing sneaking up on me like that??”

Her face scrunches up, and she’s looking at him like he’s insane, eating yoghurt, “What kind of question is _that_?? I’m a ghost. That’s kind of what I do.”

“Well…” he keeps his voice low, doesn’t need Theo thinking he’s crazy too, “I’m trying not to look like a lunatic in front of this guy so if you can just…”

“What?”

Liam yelps and Lori disappears.

Theo’s eyebrows do a little jiggle and Liam just stares at him with his lips pursed.

“What the hell are you doing Dunbar?”

“Nothing?”

“Oh right,” he winks “the ghosts.”

“Yes. Ghosts without the air bunnies. Just ghosts, because they’re real.” he looks away, busies himself with folding his boxers.

Theo cackles, “Do I wanna know what air bunnies are?!” he flops down next to Liam and holds his hand out for something to fold.

Liam’s kind of grateful for the help and hands over a few t-shirts, “The things. The air quotes, you know… kinda looks like bunnies.” he says repeating the motion.

He squirms in his seat when Theo stares back at him, but it’s sort of amazing to watch his lips curve into a smile… like that day at the zoo. It’s properly beautiful and Liam can’t help but smile back.

He hates these moments as much as they exhilarate him, being so close to what you want but not being able to just grab hold of it yet also being in a position to admire it from a few steps away.

The moment shifts when Theo finally looks away.

“You wear size large?!” he says popping out the label of Liam’s Henley.

Oh, they’re back in the present. “Shut up Theo.”

“No, I mean, me too. Just thought you’d be smaller…”

“Does it matter?”

“No.” Theo grins, starts folding the shirts then mumbles, “But you should wear this shirt more often. I remember this one, looks good on you.”

“What’s this? Queer eye for the straight guy?”

“Are you straight?”

“Oh. No.” he blushes again.

“Then what?”

“Bi. I’m bi.”

“Gay eye for the bi guy then?”

“Ha! Clever. Yeah sure.” _He’s gay!!!!_  “Okay. Put it aside, I’ll wear it later.”

Theo grins and tosses the shirt at Liam. There is fuck ton of laundry and Liam’s beginning to wonder, as they sit in silence and fold, how he even has any clothes left to wear. The other part of his brain is on fire with the confirmation that Theo’s gay. He always wondered but the guy’s really hard to read and not exactly easy to approach or forthcoming with these things. Liam also doesn’t miss that Theo is however much more open and forthcoming with him, only with him in fact. Liam’s never seen the chimera grin stupidly or make jokes, or even smile with any of the other pack members. Only Liam.

Mason always tells him how weird it is, even goes as far as calling Theo ‘soft for Liam.’ And he supposes it’s because they’ve saved each other over and over- you have to feel a certain way about someone when you save their life, you’re responsible for them in a way. You care enough to want to keep them around. Which gets him to think that Theo cared enough to want to keep him alive. That means something. He doesn’t know what… but something.

Then Liam’s mind starts wandering down the ally of what kind of guys Theo is into. Liam’s never seen him with anyone before and he’s tells himself that the spark of jealousy that ignites in his heart at the thought of Theo with someone, is just protectiveness. Sure, he’s got a little crush on Theo but he can’t be _jealous_. That’s just insane.

Just before Liam can open his mouth to ask the question, Theo speaks, “God, this is so boring.” and tosses his head back, letting out an exasperated groan. Probably rolls his eyes too.  

“Well you said you wanted to help, don’t complain.”

Theo turns his head to Liam, “I have an idea little wolf. Come on.” his face is suddenly bright and childlike, and Liam feels this ‘little’ crush deepen instantly, rooting itself down in his heart. He doesn’t stop it either.

“Have you ever played sock golf!?”

“Sock golf?” Liam pushes the laundry to the side and gets up, watches as Theo rolls a pair of his socks into a ball.

“Yeah. So the rules are pretty simple. This whole place is a dogleg par four,” he motions around to the general vicinity of the apartment, “the kitchen sink is the hole.” and he grins, tossing Liam his own sock ball, a red one.

“Four strokes or less, huh? Okay. Starting point?”

“Bedroom.”

“That’s so far off…”

“Scared you’ll lose?”

“Well no… but I mean what are we playing for?”

Theo ponders for a moment, licks his lips and then says, “Okay. If I win, which I will, you need to cook me dinner. Like proper wine and dine shit.”

Liam cocks up an eyebrow, “Hm. Fine. And if I win, you take me to the movies.”

“My pick?”

“Sure.”

“Good, I like that.” he says, and Liam think he’s just about the greatest, “Right, it’s a deal. Let’s start.” he sticks his hand out for Liam to shake and Liam’s not sure who’s holding on a little too long when they’re supposed to let go.

Liam clears his throat and Theo lets go, he didn’t necessarily want him to. They head off to the bedroom to tee off.

Also, did they just… agree on a date? By looks of Brett and Lori high-fiving on the couch, it seems they have. Lori’s giving Liam a huge grin and Brett’s wiggling his eyebrows. Liam waves a dismissive finger at them, mouths a ‘no’ because he knows that face of Brett’s, that’s his mischievous face.

“Remember par four, don’t waste it… or do. I’d love me a nice dinner.”

“You realise I can literally poison your food, right?”

Theo smirks, positions the sock ball and himself, “You wouldn’t, you like me too much. I keep you on your toes.”

Liam smiles because it’s true, “Shut up Raeken, and putt.”

Theo taps the sock lightly, and it lands a few inches away from his bedroom door across the hall.

Liam follows and his ball lands closer to the lounge.

“Oooh good one Dunbar. You gonna do this in three strikes or less?” Theo takes up a position next to his sock ball again and aims, this time he gets it to curve around the corner closer to the kitchen.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure you’re not allowed to throw curve balls… literally.” Liam says picking up his own ball and mapping out a quick plan in his head. He really wants to go sit in a dark cinema with Theo and watch chick flicks.

“Show me the rules little wolf.”

Liam’s mouth pulls downward in a mock, “Show meh the rulez wittle wulf.”

That has Theo snorting, barking out a laugh, “You fucking dork! Hit it!”

“Yeah, I’m gonna!” then, while watching Theo smile and ruffle his hair around, he quietly adds “maybe one day.”

Liam’s sock lands on the counter between the Captain Crunch and the kettle, “Fuck!”

“Too hard genius.” Theo heads over to his ball and he looks incredibly confident that the next one will be in the sink. He picks it up and aims, taps it lightly because he’s not too far from the sink.

And then in a glorious haunting moment, the ball veers off to the side. To anyone who isn’t Liam it literally seems like the ball is just yanked sideways in thin air. It thumps softly against the wall and falls in an impossible corner.

Theo’s blinking open-mouthed between the corner and Liam, while Liam grins dumbly. Only Liam can see Brett looking proud at his divergence of the sock ball. There’s no way in hell Theo’s going to get that thing out of the corner before Liam makes his par four, and wins.

Liam is right up on the counter, squatting over the cereal boxes, he manages to get the ball out though. It’s a smooth and effortless swing that lands the ball right in the kitchen sink.

The look on Theo’s face is perfect. Priceless.

Liam throws his hands in the air, “Ha!!!”

“How? That’s not even… How??”  Theo’s still standing by his little sock ball in the corner, “No, excuse me… I demand a rematch Dunbar. You cheated, I don’t know how but you did.”

“How did I cheat??” Liam exclaims incredulously, “It’s a clear shot!”

“From up there? I think the fuck not. And how’d my ball end up curved like that?”

Liam peeps over to where Brett is leaning against the sink.

“Oh you’re gonna blame the ‘ghosts’ again huh?” he quotes the word like Liam did earlier, just to express how ridiculous he thinks it is.

Liam shrugs, “They’re on my side.” he’s thinking if he eases Theo into it, he won’t flip out totally when Brett and Lori slip up and he finally sees them for real.

He just rolls his eyes, holds his hand out to Liam to help him down. Their hands clap together hard when Liam takes it, but the touch is still warm and soft and once again Liam doesn’t want to let go.

“You owe me movies…” he says, not sure why he’s breathless now. Probably because Theo is just inches away. Very definitely that.

“Hmm.” he mumbles, scanning Liam’s face, thumb smoothing absentmindedly over Liam’s knuckle, “Yeah okay. Fine. We leave at six.” then he winks, lets Liam’s hand go and starts up with the washing again.

Liam’s positively beaming. He’s really fucking excited because tonight in that movie theatre, he’s going to hold Theo’s hand. He’s gonna do it. He convinces himself of this despite the fact that right now - after just holding his hand totally platonically - his heart rate should probably be checked by a doctor… or a vet. Whatever.

The rest of the day passes slowly, almost painfully as it always does when Liam is excited about something. He manages to get all the washing up to date with Theo’s help, purposely leaving the girly-smelling sheets on Theo’s bed, (there is no space on the line for it anyway). But, all his clothes are packed away, except for the maroon Henley and a pair of light blue jeans. The sneakers are there somewhere too. Theo makes him vow never to get this behind on laundry again, or he’ll set it all on fire instead, and also threatens to expose Liam’s sock golf cheating to the pack. Liam still likes him a hell of a lot.

After that they make some lunch, nothing fancy, just grilled cheese. Theo makes it, and Liam’s sure not even his mom’s tastes this good.

“What did you put in here??”

“... Cheese?”

“Hmm. It’s good!”

Liam feels like exploding by 3pm, he can’t sit still, his nerves are on fire under his skin in a really great way and his stomach hasn’t stopped doing somersaults since the sock golf this morning. Doesn’t even care that Theo’s starting to look worriedly at him, Liam won’t be surprised if he’s counting his heart beats per minute. Because it’s an insane amount.  He’s going to drive them both nuts, so he suggests playing some Xbox, and that seems to do wonders for his adrenaline. He kills off zombie after zombie and then even some unsuspecting teammates, but it’s all just collateral damage, he thinks. _He’s going to hold Theo’s hand! In a gay kind of way!_

“That’s not… Liam! Liam don’t shoo-  that’s your friend! Liam!?”

“It’s fine. Look, he reanimated. See?”

“Not the point at all.” but he smiles.

At five-thirty the final credits roll as they finish the game:

Ellis (Liam) total kills: 120. 35 of which were friends.

Nick (Theo) total kills: 166. 0 friendly fires.

Liam grins despite Theo’s raised eyebrow and bolts up and to his room. It’s finally time! He showers and gets dressed so fast he has to stop and make sure he’s got everything on. Deodorant, a tiny bit of cologne so he doesn’t give them both sinus issues, underwear, socks, shoes and finally his clothes. He steps into the hallway to find Theo doing his hair in the mirror. He allows himself to stare just a bit.

“It looks nice like that… no, like… the other way…” Liam says, stepping forward a fraction.

“This way?”

It all looks fantastic really, “No...” he brings his hand up, asking, and Theo nods. Liam reaches up into the silky softness of Theo’s hair, and ruffles it to the side, “Like this.” he says softly and gives Theo a warm smile and it’s returned with just as much fervour and it loosens a tingling ache in Liam’s chest, an urge to pull Theo close and keep him there. He doesn’t though. Not yet.

They leave for the theatre a few minutes later. Except, it’s not the theatre at all, it’s a huge mansion that Liam’s not sure they’re even supposed to be at, but Theo sneaks them in via the back gate, anyway.

“I used to do their pool.” he explains.

“You’re a pool boy?”

“I was.”

“Right.”

But this is something quite different, not just a mansion. It seems that it’s used for entertainment, and when they enter the backyard they’re met with a bunch of people, a party, everyone in bathing suits.

“It’s a pool theatre!” Theo exclaims excitedly, eyes crinkling as he smiles at Liam, “This okay?”

There’s a massive t.v screen - big as the actual ones in movie theatres. Big black floaties drift about on the water and there are even floaters with snacks in between them. Heaven.

“Wow, yeah! I’ve never seen something like this, it’s amazing!” It truly is, Liam’s all but dragging his jaw. “Do we just… like get in? Oh, I didn’t bring swim trunks… are we getting in the water?

Theo laughs, puts his hand on Liam’s shoulder, and starts pushing him further down the green lawns, “Yes. You nerd.” and he holds up two pairs of shorts, Liam’s shorts, and hands him one. “I grabbed it when we were doing laundry!” he says grinning and then pulls Liam to the bathrooms.

Liam is speechless throughout their walk.

They get dressed- or rather, undressed, both seemingly having trouble keeping their eyes to themselves. Theo’s bare legs are just as amazing as the rest of him, if not more. Liam thinks, he must spend a considerable amount of time in the gym to look this good. He spends so much time debating this fact that by the time he remembers Theo has eyes too, those eyes are dark and glued to Liam’s figure.

“Damn Dunbar?!”

“What!?”

His eyes skid down Liam’s body, a smirk tugging at his lips, “Nothing… come on little wolf. We gotta get a floaty right in front.

Just before they reach the water Liam stops him, tugging him back, and swallows.

“Uhm Theo… this is a really nice date, thank you,” he says without thinking, then stutters to correct, “I mean not date… just like a not-date, or you know… uhm…”

“It can be a date.” Theo’s says, and his eyes soften to an almost liquid green, Liam melts along with it.  

He makes a small strangled noise when he only meant to say something like- ‘that would be nice’ or ‘okay’, something normal and casual. But no.

At least Theo smiles and starts toward the water. It’s cold on Liam’s warm werewolf skin at first but not enough to keep him from following Theo inside. They each flail haplessly to hop onto one of the black doughnut floaters and soon discover that the trick isn’t getting on- it’s actually staying together -watching the movie together like they had intended. The water bops with relaxed little waves that drive their floaters further and further apart, and it’s the next second in which Theo sticks his hand out and as if it’s some life-threatening situation that can only be salvaged by taking his hand. Kind of reminds Liam of every other time they’ve saved each other’s asses. Liam obviously, and without a second thought, grabs the hand extended to him and smiles.

“Thanks!”

“Yeah, no problem.”

Liam begins to pull away, but Theo’s fingers tighten around his hand, “In case we drift apart again…”

The warmest sensation spreads in Liam’s belly all the way down to his toes, “Totally.” he says, and adds, “it _is_ date isn’t it, people hold hands on dates the last time I checked.”

Theo’s lets his head tip back onto the floater, beside Liam’s, a small smile plays at his mouth as he clasps their fingers together. Liam is absolutely exhilarated because Theo freaking likes him too! He just knows it! You only look at someone like that when you like them. And they’re holding hands!… And thank god the movie starts playing, it may just drown out the ridiculous thunder of his heart.

“Piranhas?? Are they serious?? While floating in the water?” Liam squawks as the dim green and red reflective lights illuminate them with the movie’s title.

“Piranhas are great Liam,” he says relaxing back.

“Yeah? What do you know about them? Except that they kind of resemble you.”

“They wish. No, seriously, they’re interesting little bastards. Did you know their teeth are used for weapons? They’re cannibals too, and they can smell blood just like sharks… also, it would take a whole lot of them to demolish a body like they do in the movies…”

Liam lets him carry on while he listens intently. It’s not always that Theo seems so relaxed and actually quite happy, and the sound of his voice is like listening to the sound of rain, so Liam just listens, watching him smile a little as he speaks. Their fingers are still tangled, thumbs rubbing together softly when Liam turns his head to properly look at him.

“Theo…”

He stops talking mid-sentence, turning to Liam, their heads now side by side. Only inches apart, “Hmm?”

But it’s like he knows, they both just know, because his eyes fall to Liam’s lips just as they part and there’s an intensity that wasn’t there before, an electricity that sparks up and won’t settle until it is acknowledged.

“Theo… I…” he squeezes Theo’s hand a little too hard.

It’s then that Theo shifts closer, one hand coming up to Liam’s neck to pull him as close as the floaters will allow. He pauses, eyes flicking over Liam’s face, unsure, and Liam can’t breathe- Theo is beautiful. Even more beautiful than the blanket of stars above them.

“Do it.” That’s all he whispers, and it’s like those words are all Theo has been waiting for because the next moment their lips fit together more perfectly than anything Liam could have imagined.

The moment is precious but fleeting as their huge bodies tip the floaters and they both crash into the water with an undignified splash.  It doesn’t stop them though- once they surface they grin and get right back to the interrupted kiss. This time is wet and messy but somehow more complete. Theo’s lips are smooth and soft on his, hands in his neck and their chests pressed together, he’s doing everything exactly the way Liam didn’t even know he liked until now.

“My hair…” Theo says smiling with his lips still touching Liam’s

“It’s perfect.” He replies, carding a wet hand through it and he watches a droplet tumble down, catching it in a kiss.

The movie goes by far too quickly but it’s not like they even saw anything to begin with, all they did really, was float around in the water aimlessly, exploring their newfound togetherness. Theo’s pretty strong, and he knew that, but it’s still great that he can carry Liam around in the pool _and_ keep afloat. And yes, Liam’s legs are wrapped so tightly around Theo’s waist, arms caged around his neck, Theo’s probably worried he’ll never let go.

 

* * *

 

“… well I mean we just kissed and now we’re living together, that’s pretty fast.” Liam unlocks the apartment, winking at Theo over his shoulder.

“Well, I lived here before I kissed you, so if you don’t like me anymore then you can go.”

 _I think I’m solidly in love with you, but…_  Liam thinks as he pushes the door open, “Don’t think that’s possible… to stop liking you, I mean.” He smiles, “You make amazing grilled cheese.”

Theo leans down, presses Liam into the door and kisses him again, “Yeah? Want some now?” he chuckles when Liam hums out a yes, eyes closed. And then he slips into the apartment “Okay. Come on little wo-”

Liam knows something endearing should follow those words, but it doesn’t. Theo’s heartbeat picks up several paces though, and his incredibly happy chemos are suddenly replaced with something sharp and offensive. Fear.

“Theo??”

Liam only hears the dry click of his lips and a hard swallow and then he knows.

“Oh no…. no no no….”

Liam stumbles inside and exactly what he’s been worried about is right in front of them

Brett and Lori and Theo. Only one of them look terrified. Liam wasn’t ready for this, he meant to genuinely talk to Theo about it, tell him that it’s really real. He steels himself for the moment like he’s seen it happen a million times, when they start screaming and running, knowing this time it will leave a much bigger and way emptier hole. But Theo is just frozen. And for one brief moment Liam thinks it’s fine, he’s not freaking out, just blinking repetitively.

“Uh, hi…” Brett blurts out. Liam’s not even sure why he’s surprised, he’s the ghost here.

And that’s the moment that Theo rips his eyes away, they’re big and shocked, and then he darts away to the bedroom.

“Theo wait please!!” he starts after the chimera who is about to run out on him, “Please it’s not that bad!”

Theo’s voice is high coming from the room, “They’re ghosts Liam!!”

God, he sounds hysterically close to what Nadia sounded like (less the Russian) a few nights ago, but Liam doesn’t quite know what to do when Theo emerges with a camera in his hands, “This is fucking insane!” and then he grins so wide it’s almost blinding.

“I… I did not… are you going to take pics of the ghosts??”

“Duh!”

Liam watches him rush to the kitchen just as Brett and Lori vanish again because Brett’s not about to be caught so easily (Liam has tried), he can almost giggle at the look of disappointment on Theo’s face as he drops his hands to his sides, “Oh come on!”

  
This wasn’t at all the reaction Liam expected, no screaming, no running… just amazement, “So you’re not leaving?” he asks warily.

“What? Because of that? No, I’m staying right here.” He comes a little closer to Liam, placing the camera down, “I’m starting a job at Beacon News next week, imagine the story this could make!”

Liam looks down, dejected, fumbles with his fingers, “Oh… staying for the ghosts. Right.”

“No…” Theo tips his chin back up to have their eyes meet, “No. I’m staying because a boy kissed me tonight, a really smart and pretty one. One that I’ve kinda been in love with since I met him. So, yeah… I’m staying for the boy.” He says and leans down an inch to kiss the pout off Liam’s lips.

Liam smiles and kisses back, “Well good, because the boy is busy falling pretty hard too.”

“Yeah?” Theo pulls Liam in and wraps his arms around him.

Liam nods, eyes closed, “Hmm.” Feels like a puzzle piece slotting into a gap, like that’s how they are meant to be for everything to make sense. Complete.

“It’s cold, let’s go to bed little wolf…”

 

It’s not a question of whether they cuddle once they get in bed, but rather if they can get any closer than they already are, hold even more of each other, breathe one another in deeper. Theo’s body is warm and firm against Liam’s, grounding like the earth, but at the same time he’s floating so high he may never come back down. He smiles when Theo shuffles his feet around under the covers again, moving from one spot to the next.

“Chasing cold spots again?” Liam whispers, twirling bits of Theo’s hair around his fingers.

Then Theo’s feet stills and he swings that leg over Liam, nuzzling in under his chin, the fresh stubble on his jaw scratching Liam’s neck, making him shiver.

“I think maybe all the spots are warm now…” he murmurs against Liam’s skin, squeezing his hip before kissing his neck softly, “Especially here.” Theo says, placing Liam’s palm over his heart where Liam can feel it beating rapidly but somehow utterly content. Much like his own.

Liam kisses his forehead, “And I’ll make sure it stays warm. I promise.”


End file.
